Sinful pleasure
by camdifferent
Summary: Yuri, Negitoro; Miku finally shows Luka her desires after an embarrassing incident for Luka. (Crappy summary- basically pure smut, P w/o P) This will be a twoshot.


**I hope everybody here had a very Merry Christmas, full of fun and friends. Mine was rather relaxing, so relaxing in fact- that I got tired before I could write this! So now its two days late… Well anyways, here is some lovely Negitoro fluff and smut for you to read and enjoy. **

**By the way, I haven't written smut in some 2 years, so I apologize if this isn't as satisfying as you'd like.**

* * *

She didn't know why, but as of late she found herself going to M-18+ rated sites more and more often. It started first as more of an accident, then out of curiosity. It wasn't long however before that curiosity turned into a need. It was that irresistible heat, the burning within her core, the trance-like state that encompassed her mind, which was what lead her into her current predicament.

Luka Megurine was currently sitting in a midday class, tuning her boring professor out- as she put all of her effort not to orgasm in her seat. If someone were to look at her, they would instantly see her rosy cheeks and sweaty forehead. Her legs were spread slightly apart, her right foot slightly tapping against the floor, as she moved ever so slightly in her seat. That movement caused her core to wrap tighter around the vibrator that was located firmly between Luka's legs. '_Dammit, dammit, dammit… not now…_' Her thoughts raced.

Her internal struggle was put to a sudden end, however as her professor dismissed class.

'_Finally, this class is over. Wow this was a bad idea.'_ Luka was thinking, as she rushed to the nearest bathroom to pull her vibrator out. As she pushed the device out, she lightly touched her clitoris, causing her to moan in relief and she finally reached the climax she was teasing away from all day. Unfortunately, one can't just make those type of noises without being noticed by _somebody_.

"Excuse me, are you alright? You sound hurt…" A clear, yet mature voice sang out, the owner of said voice gently rapping her finger against the stall door.

It was at this point that Luka actually broke down. "N-no… I'm really not. I did something quite stupid." She said with a shaky voice, feeling her eyes starting to tear up at her prolonged sexual frustration.

"Perhaps I could help you?" The person beyond the door asked, obviously leaning against the door as Luka could see her relaxed leg twirling above the ground.

Luka laughed, enjoying the feeling of moving her shoulders; her neck was quite tense from her orgasm. "I really doubt you want to know what's going on. You'd probably be disgusted." She laughed out, thinking of various hentai shows she's watched lately with the main character in the exactly same situation.

"Oh, alright then." The girl said, before walking to the door. "Hey Miku, she's not telling, what should I do?" The girl called out, perking Luka's attention. Hatsune Miku? The school's princess with doll like skin, and an angelic voice was concerned about her?

"Oh, you idiot!" Miku yelled, slamming the restroom door open and walking in for herself. "Luka-san? I saw you rush out…" She said nervously.

For some reason, Luka opened the stall door for Miku, who looked at her sweaty face, and flushed face with concern. "Luka, you look like you have a fever!" She cried out, before moving ever-so-close to the girl in question, putting her silkily soft hand against Luka's forehead. She paused for a moment, before nodding in confirmation- taking Luka's hand in her own and dragging her out of the restroom towards the infirmary.

* * *

Even after spending an hour in the infirmary, Luka was still being kept company by one Hatsune Miku, who still seemed suspiciously oblivious to what was actually going on inside that restroom stall.

"So… Miku, why come to rescue me?" Luka questioned.

"Well I think of you as a friend, I can't just watch you run out like that. It was obvious that were in extreme discomfort. I wanted to see if I could help you relieve it." Miku answered, using innuendo that Luka picked up on almost immediately.

"So… you like doing things like that hmm?" Luka asked out loud, not realizing that she was vocalizing her incriminating thoughts out loud.

"It's just who I am." Miku replied, keeping her innocent façade up to tease Luka. "I like helping my friends out."

"Well I'm feeling much better now, thanks to you Miku. Though I feel as though I should probably get back to class." Luka suggested, afraid that she might get out of control if her lust continued to course uncontrolled through her bloodstream.

Miku pouted, before shaking her head and putting her hand on Luka's shoulder. "You're not going… anywhere." She said breathily, her eyelids just slightly more than halfway open. "You're still not completely… feeling better. I know that."

"T-truly… I'm f-fine…" Luka protested, discomfort obvious in her voice. Miku wouldn't let her complete her sentence however, before pressing her lips against Luka's, moaning into the kiss.

"I… have… always wanted you, Luka." Miku managed to get out, before lightly caressing Luka's collarbone with her soft, moist tongue.

This was dangerous, Luka knew that. Sure, everyone lusted after the young Hatsune, but out of all of the people who admired her, she chose HER?! Impossible. This had to be some sort of trap. However, as much as she wanted to turn down Miku, her body wouldn't let her. She could feel herself getting more and more moist with every moment, her heart pounding harder with every second that passed. Her thoughts became foggier and foggier, before all she could think about was the beautifully cute and sexy girl who was sitting in front of her; her top unbuttoned so her bra was visible, her beautifully silky white skin showing between the two cups, tempting Luka to rip the piece of clothing off.

"M-Miku…?" Luka looked torn. "Would this be… just one time?" She uncomfortably asked, looking like she regretting asking the question as soon as she had asked it.

"I would be more than happy to be yours for as long as you'd want, provided you do one thing for me." Miku's eyes lost their dazed lust for a second as she give her demand. "In turn… I want you. I-I w-want… you to be my girlfriend." She finally managed to get out, blushing deeply out of embarrassment rather than lust.

Rather than answer with words, Luka unclipped Miku's bra, and slowly began sliding her tongue against her areola- the texture even further stimulating Miku to the point where a stain was beginning to show through her pencil skirt. "Goddamn it Luka", Miku breathed out, arching her chest towards Luka even more. Luka took this cue to begin to softly suck on Miku's nipple, causing said girl to whimper quietly.

As Luka was gently sucking on her breast, Miku began to trail her fingers against the hem of Luka's shirt, gently tugging it up inch by inch. Luka eventually got the hint and paused her ministrations to let Miku pull her shirt over her head, exposing Luka's plain black bra. The clash of plain against Luka's refined and mature look turned Miku on even more, somehow.

As much as Miku wanted a taste of Luka's breasts however, Luka would not pry herself off of Miku- rather she couldn't pry herself off. Completely intoxicated with lust and addicted to the scent of Miku's skin, her temptation grew with each moment that she sinfully pleasured Miku.

"Luuukaa…" Miku whimpered, the front of her pencil skirt now soaking wet with her juices. 'L-let me… please." She whispered, gently pinching Luka's left nipple with her thumb and forefinger.

Luka couldn't refuse the girl, not with that tone of voice, and not with the pleasure that electrically tingled through her chest. Freeing the Hatsune, she arched her back to give the young teal haired girl as much control as she wanted over herself, and she was not disappointed.

Miku latched her hands to Luka's firm breasts, gently sucking on her collarbone before marking the nape of her neck, gently nipping at it, before rubbing it with her soft tongue to cool the hot flesh making Luka emit the softest of growls at the teasing. Miku, however was not satisfied and soon moved her lips to Luka's stomach, leaving trails of kisses while she unbuttoned Luka's dark blue denim jeans.

* * *

Luka could swear that heart was just a hairline's length away from beating itself out of her chest; fear, anticipation and excitement all running through her mind, uninhibited from control. As Miku gingerly played with the hem of her panties, her fingers running the length of her slit through the thin, and now wet fabric. As if to give confirmation, Luka pushed Miku's hand down, briefly exposing Luka's bare skin, the entrance to her core imprinting itself into Miku's memory.

"Y-you're beautiful, you know that?" Miku murmured, who was now running her tongue against Luka's soaked panties, the reduced stimulation driving Luka crazy with desire. "Ne, I don't suppose you like this?" She questioned, before pushing her tongue harder and further into the fabric, just millimeters separating Miku's sweet tongue from the walls of Luka's core.

"Miiikuuuu…" Luka panted, her face showing obvious strain and immense pleasure. "I need you… need… take them… off…" She breathily said, unable to form a sentence in her lust dazed mind.

Miku fully understood her words, and gently peeled the fabric away from Luka's crotch, fully exposing Luka's pubic hair which glistened in the light. Miku began hungrily lapping up Luka's juices that coated her pubic area, gently rubbing her tongue against Luka's clit- drinking down the cum that poured out of Luka as she orgasmed. Crying out in pleasure, Luka gently rocked her hips, her body spasming every time she came in contact with Miku's cupid bow lips.

* * *

Luka wasn't going to play like Miku did. All of the past and present stimulation had built up in her mind, and she wanted to ravage Miku more than anything else in that moment. Nearly ripping Miku's shimapan panties as she tore them off her legs, she wasted no time in pressing her tongue into Miku's folds, feeling the ridges that lined her walls, mapping out every dip and curve her walls had. Moaning in delight, Miku pushed her cervix open, her core sucking on and massaging Luka's tongue.

Pulling her tongue out, she gently flicked it upwards unsheathing Miku's clitoris which bulged outward and glistened as her juices coated it. "Luuuukaaahhhhh" she screamed, as the cool air currents flowed through her sensitive nerve center, bringing her to the brink of climax. Luka smiled smugly and hummed gently into Miku's core, the vibrations rocking her, before Luka stopped all of her ministrations, smiling evilly.

"Luuuukaaaaaaa…" Miku whined, in obvious need of an orgasm. Miku however, was caught by complete surprise when Luka pressed her folds against hers, both of them moaning sensually as their hot flesh rubbed together frictionlessly. As their hearts pounded in tandem, their juices flowed together, and their cores began to pulse, both of them just seconds away from orgasm.

"Press…. Harder…" Miku whispered, as Luka gently pressed her vulva into Miku's core, her walls easily stretching to accommodate Luka's slight mound. The combined pressure of each other's weight stimulated Miku's clitoris enough to trigger an orgasm, her mind going blank as she soaked Luka's body in her own cum. As Miku orgasmed, Luka moved her hips in various ways, chaining Miku into a second orgasm, further pushing Luka towards her own release, as Miku's hot juices flowed into her core.

As Miku's mind cleared, she moved her body downwards to clean up their combined fluids, enjoying the salty and sweet taste of the liquid. Finally driven to her limit, Luka got her own release from the heat and pressure of Miku's tongue which swirled around her core relentlessly.

* * *

Finally having calmed down from their orgasms, Miku and Luka went over to the infirmary's shower and cleaned their sticky, sweet smelling juices off of their bodies, helping each other clean their bodies. After cleaning themselves off, and dressing themselves, the pair quietly walked out into the hallways which was deserted.

"Ne Miku… you wouldn't happen to have any idea as to how long we took care of each other, would you?" Luka asked, looking at the ambient light pouring through the windows suspiciously.

As if to answer, Miku turned towards the clock which showed a time of 3:54pm. Their classes has ended nearly 90 minutes ago- and they had been in the infirmary for a total of 3 hours.

"I don't suppose you'd want to spend the night at my apartment, would you Miku?" Luka asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Miku answered, taking Luka's hand in her own and leading her towards the college entrance.

* * *

**So, about 1500 words in, I decided to actually make this a two-shot in order to fully include all of my ideas and fantasies. I hope you enjoyed this, and I wish you all a happy New Year. I'll be seeing you all soon!**


End file.
